


Saved by The Saviour

by HellBunny



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Murder, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunny/pseuds/HellBunny
Summary: Mindy is a drug addicted, bored, sad 19 year old girl. She comes across Negan being Negan in a field when she's walking home. He realises he can't leave her to tell what she's seen so he takes her.Eventual smut/non con.Pleaseeee bare with me on this one :)))





	1. The kidnapping

I sat on my bed.  
I was sad.  
Sad and tired.  
I’m sad and tired a lot these days, so it’s not something that’s particularly stressful to me. Its normal, really.  
I traced the bumpy white scars on my arms. Just scars now. They’ve been here for so long they just feel normal. Everything feels so fucking normal. Sometimes I wish that something or somebody would just take me away.  
I wouldn’t go voluntarily, of course. That’s too easy. I want somebody to want me enough to drag me away from this fucking nightmare. This mundane fucking nightmare.  
I picked up my blue grinder, and turned in three times. Loaded up a water bottle I’d turned into a bong with a rolled up Red Bull can and some gum. Bits of tobacco and weed were stuck to the gum. I disgusted myself sometimes. I took a long, satisfying hit and lay back, dizzy and loving it.  
I drifted off into a dazed sleep. I didn’t dream. I don’t dream anymore; I think its all the weed.

Sometimes I go out at night just to walk. I like walking now that I can. A year ago, I was stuck in a hospital bed. I’d starved myself for so long that I wasn’t allowed to walk. ‘Too much strain on my heart’ or something along those lines. It was scary at the time but now I look back on what it was like… I do miss it sometimes. I was so thin. So delicate. Now I just feel hard, and lonely.

I go out wearing next to nothing. Sometimes I hope somebody will just take me. All I want to do is feel something. Anything. Even if it feels horrible I just want to feel, but so far nobody has taken me up on my silent offer. Tonight was no different.  
I walked through dark roads, passing dark fields in my small country home town. I walk for what seems like hours, but when I check my phone I’ve only been gone for half an hour. Deciding I’m too tired to carry on, I turn back. I decide to take a shortcut ‘as the crow flies’ across a field about 15 minutes into my journey back home.

I don’t use the torch on my phone to find my way. I figure if I’m meant to fall over, I’ll fall over, and my eyes have adjusted to the darkness now so I can see a little further in front of me than before.

I hear a clang far off to my left. It makes me jump but I assure myself its probably a field full of cows. I make a point of not getting anxious now, even in situations where its called for.  
Another clang, and a voice.  
“Fuck”  
Then the grass moves, I hear footsteps and there getting louder. I’ve changed my mind; I don’t want it to end like this. I start running in the other direction but fear has clouded my mind and I trip. Just as I’m scurrying to get up I hear the click of a gun behind me.

“Well hello there, darling!” comes a surprisingly chipper voice. I see the gun come down and everything goes black.

 

  
_I’ve always loved being clean. It became a compulsion when I was 17. Funny how things like that happen. My fussy eating became an eating disorder. My anxious nail biting and skin picking became self harm. My love of being clean, and my fear of being sick became a compulsive need to wash my hands and my general weirdness turned into a full fledged personality disorder. Its safe to say I was a bit weird, but that was okay._  
 _I had amazing parents. They weren’t together anymore and they definitely didn’t want to be anywhere near each other, but when you caught my dad on a good day he was amazing, an when you caught my mum on a bad day you wanted to run. Run and run and run until she couldn’t see you anymore but that was okay._  
 _They don’t speak to me anymore. I fucked up one too many times. In between hospital visits, and near death experiences. In between the broken glasses and the blood, the surprise parties and the drugs and the arrests. They decided to leave me too it. I could come home whenever I wanted as long as I stopped what I was doing but I wasn’t ready for that._  
 _I was happy as I was._  
 _What’s changed?_  
 _I can’t think about what’s changed. Did something happen? Am I okay? Why is every black?_  
 _Oh fuck_

 

 

I jolt awake. The first thing I feel is the plastic wrapped around my wrists, digging in and cutting off circulation. I whimper loudly, forgetting I could be in danger.

“Boss, she’s awake” I hear a voice say. I didn’t recognise this voice. It was different than the man who had knocked me out. More strained, less charismatic.  
My eyes have adjusted to the light and I look around to see a tall man with a leatherjacket and black, slicked back hair walking towards me. He had a greying beard, but he still looked fairly young. Maybe early 40’s. I leaned as far away from him as I could on the hard floor and I saw him chuckle.

“Hi darling!” He said, in the same voice he used before he hit me in the field.  
I try and reply and realise my mouth is taped shut. He sees my realisation and laughs again. He seems to be loving this.  
A hot, errant tear runs down my face and over the tape, dropping and landing on my bare skin.  
Wait.  
Bare skin? Why is there bare skin there?  
I looked down. I was naked… Almost. My top had been removed and my leggings had been taken, leaving me in my pink bra and matching panties I’d chosen to feel better about myself that day.  
More tears. He smiled more. I felt dizzy, my head lulled back and it was dark again.

 

The man I would later know as Negan sighed, and looked at the younger man next to him.

“What the fuck should I do with her, Simon?”

“You know what I think boss. No telling what she saw, safer just to kill her and move on”  
“I’m not gonna kill her…” Negan replied, trailing off at the end. “She’s tiny. She only looks about 18, and look at that darling little face. I’m keeping this one around for a while. Who knows? Maybe we could get a fucking ransom or something. Somebodies gotta want her”. He pretended not to notice the healed track marks covering the inside of my elbow. He pretended not to notice the scars over my arms. “Yeah” he continued “Somebodies gotta want her. We’ll get some cash, fuck her off and move the fuck on”.


	2. The First Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan isn't all too happy that you want to leave

When I woke up again, I was alone in a different room. My hands were free, but my mouth was still taped.

I ripped it off quickly, trying to minimize the pain before I took in my surroundings.

The room was completely white. There was no furniture, and one window. Obviously the first thing I did was try the window and see if it would open. It didn’t. Neither did the door.

I sat for what seemed like days alone, the only sounds were the steadily increasing beat of my heart, and my breath which hitched every time5. I thought I heard something. By the end of it, I thought I must have been hallucinating, but when that same salt and pepper bearded man opened the door I realised I hadn’t gone crazy yet.

I didn’t speak, and neither did he. We just stared at each other for a few moments. I was starting to feel slightly awkward before I realised how ridiculous that was. This man had assaulted me, kidnapped me and had kept me in a room for god knows how long and I feel awkward?

He should feel awkward!

“I wanna go home” I tried to say, but he cut me off.

“So here’s. the plan Doll. I’ve thought it over, and after what you’ve seen I can’t let you go, but that darlin’ little face is far too pretty to bash in, despite what Simon says, so I’m gonna keep you here, and you’re gonna work for me. Understood?”.

For a second, I was silenced with my complete and utter shock. What did he mean? What had I seen? I couldn’t remember anything? Would he even believe me if I tried to tell him that?

“I didn’t see anything!” I protested, but he just smiled.

“I can’t take that risk sweetness”. His voice was surprisingly calming to say that he’d taken me from my perfectly ok life. Was it perfectly ok…? I didn’t have time to think about that right now.

“I’m gonna get Simon to cook you up some food and bring it to you, and then we’re gonna get to work!”

  

He left and a few minutes later, a man who I assumed was Simon entered the room. He had a very full moustache over his small lips, his hair had retreated leaving an island of shiny head where it had once been.

“Hi Princess” Fuck, what was with these guys and their pet names. I started to cry this time

“Please just let me go” I whispered, not brave enough to raise my voice higher than his had been.

“I thought Negan explained all this to you” he sighed, raking a hand through the hair that remained and rubbing his temples, as if he was the one that had been wronged here.

I started getting angry. This wasn’t fair. I never asked for them to take me. Outwardly, anyway. I didn’t even fucking see anything, and they were acting like me wanting to leave the people that had literally kidnapped me was a massive issue for them, they were acting like it insulted them.

I stood up, my legs gave out from under me. I tried again, and again but my legs wouldn’t stand up properly.

“Yeah, we had to drug you so we could move you around…” Simon trailed off, leaving the rest to my imagination.

“What did you do to me?” I screamed, my voice getting higher. Tears ran down my face as I tried to stand up. Simon placed the plate of food he had brought next to me.

“Now now, princess, I can see your starting to get hysterical and the big man isn’t going to want to see that so I’m gonna leave you here for half an hour while you work out your issues, okay?”

He went to lave the room, but not before I could throw the china plate, food and all, straight in his direction. He saw the attack coming, the door closing just before the plate hit it. It shattered, and fell to the floor at the bottom of the door.

I could not console myself. My arms instinctively curled around myself, trying to give myself some sort of comfort but nothing worked. I just wanted to leave. Over the next hour, nobody came in the room. I worried maybe they decided to just leave me here to starve to death. My legs started working a little better, and by this time I managed to crawl to the window on the far side of the room. I tried using my hand to smash the glass but it wasn’t working.

I crawled back to the door, and picked up one of the shards of the plate I had smashed an hour before. Back to the glass, I was using it to try and chip away but it must have been double glazed or something because nothing was working.

Just as I was starting to get into a rhythm, the door burst open and Negan strolled in. He looked angry, but his face contorted into a grimace when he saw I was trying to smash the window.

“Now what the fuckidy fuck is going on here?” he shouted, his mouth snarling.

It didn’t scare me.

“I want to go home!” I shouted, managing to stand up this time. “I have shit I have to do, I didn’t see fucking anything that you and your fucking lackeys did and I need to feed my fucking cat, so if you wouldn’t mind, I’m leaving”.

I went to walk straight past him, but a bat wrapped in barbed wire came between myself and the door. I almost walked into it, but managed to just avoid it. I let out a squeak.

He dragged the bat down the wall, pushing me back towards the far wall by the window.

When I was flush against the cold concrete, he put the bat up to my neck.

He spoke. This time in a calm voice.

“I allow you into my home” he starts “I give you food, I get you out of your piss soaked clothes and I keep you warm and THIS” he gestured with the bat towards the mess I had made near the door “this is how you repay me?”

I tried to answer but the bat was back at my throat, pushing so hard it stopped my voice and my breath.

I felt scarlet beads of blood running down my neck and land on my bare feet.

He took the bat away, motioning to the floor with it this time. “Get on your knees, dollface”.

I stared blankly at him. What did he want me to do?

Instead of waiting, he impatiently pushed me down, and turned me around so I wasn’t facing him. This is not what I expected.

“Count to 3!” He said, his voice having returned to its seemingly normal chipperness.

“Are you going to kill me?” I asked, the panic starting to rise in my voice.

“Well I sure as shit am not about to start babysitting a bratty little bitch that can’t handle a little change in her life”

“Wait no plea-“

“1”

“Please don’t do this I promise I wont do it aga-“

“2”

“Negan please I’ll do anything you want, please” I cowered with my hands above me, pleading with him to let me live. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Why was this happening?

“You better move your hands sweet cheeks. I’m0000 gonna paint this boring ass white room a lovely colour with your fuckin’ brains and guts!” He was so cheery. He seemed so happy about my death. I moved my hands. Negan spoke again, this time in bored tone.

“3”.

The bat came down, the barbs catching on my blonde hair and ripping some out as it passed over my head, hitting the wall next to me. I screamed as he did so and ducked as much as possible, lying down onto the floor.

“Did I fucking tell you to move?” he continued. I sat up straight away, my back straight, knelt in that same position, trying not to cower away from his terrifying demeanor.

 

Snot and tears ran down my face. I could feel a hot stickiness on my head where some clumps of hair had once been.

 

“Now let me make this perfectly clear” He spat at me “Next time you throw a fuckin’ hissy fit like that, I’m gonna make you bleed a whole lot more. Is that fucking understood?”

I nodded my agreement. My eyes blurred from the tears, my head swam with fear and confusion. Everything went black again.

 

The next thing I knew I was waking up again in a different room, on a comfortable sofa. Negan was in front of me, waiting for me to wake up.

“Hello there sweetness. Welcome back”. He flashed me a toothy grin. I looked around and it was just us in his room. The floors were hard wood, the sofa black leather and extremely comfortable.

My head was killing me, my legs felt like they would fall off any minute and my wrists screamed in a hot pain. 

“I bandaged up that horrible little gash on your head, and I also tended to those on your wrists. I’ve given you a painkiller so you probably wont be able to stand. You’re quite the little fainter aren’t you!”

I didn’t want to try and stand. I didn’t want to do anything without his permission.

“Are you going to listen to me from now on?”

“Yes” I answered quickly with absolutely no hesitation

“Yes what?” he asked, his eyes flashing with anger again

“Yes… sir?” I replied, questioningly.

“Good girl” he answered, flashing that toothy grin again and settling into the sofa next to me. “What do you wanna watch?” he asked, flicking on the television in front of us and settling for an episode of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. “You can judge me all you want, I just fuckin’ love this shit” he chuckled.

I looked at him in horror. What the fuck was happening. I stared at the TV, thinking about how I was going to fix this one, until the pills took effect and I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for me or if you have ideas about where you want this story to go :)


End file.
